2019 MTV Movie
Host Zachary Levi Nominees Best Movie (Presented by Toyota) * Avengers: Endgame * BlacKkKlansman * The Happytime Murders * Incredibles 2 * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * To All Boys I'ved Loved Before * Us Best Show * Adventure Time * Chilling Adventures of Sabrina * Game of Thrones * The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel * Riverdale * Schitt’s Creek * The Twilight Zone Best Performance in a Movie * Yalitza Aparicio – Roma as Cleodegaria "Cleo" Gutiérrez * Christian Bale – Vice as Dick Cheney * Emily Blunt - Mary Poppins Returns as Mary Poppins * Brie Larson – Captain Marvel as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Rami Malek – Bohemian Rhapsody as Freddie Mercury Best Performance in a Show * Candice Bergen – Murphy Brown as Murphy Brown * Alison Brie – GLOW as Ruth Wilder * Emilia Clarke – Game of Thrones as Daenerys Targaryen * Bill Hader – Barry as Barry Berkman/Barry Block * Issa Rae – Insecure as Issa Dee * Kiernan Shipka - Chilling Adventures of Sabrina as Sabrina Spellman Best Comedic Performance * Bill Hader – Barry as Barry Berkman/Barry Block * Kevin Hart – Night School as Teddy Walker * Craig T. Nelson – Incredibles 2 as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible * Bill Barreta – The Happytime Murders as Phil Phillips * Seth MacFarlane – Family Guy as Peter Griffin * Ryan Reynolds – Deadpool 2 as Wade Wilson/Deadpool * Sarah Silverman – Ralph Break the Internet as Vanellope von Schweetz Best Hero * Robert Downey Jr. - Avengers: Endgame as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Stephen Amell – Arrow as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * KJ Apa - Riverdale as Archie Andrews * Melissa Benoist – Supergirl as Kara Danvers/Supergirl * Emily Blunt - Mary Poppins Returns as Mary Poppins * Tom Cruise - Mission: Impossible - Fallout as Ethan Hunt * Jamie Lee Curtis – Halloween as Laurie Strode * Chris Evans - Avengers: Endgame as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Grant Gustin – The Flash as Barry Allen/The Flash * Tom Hardy – Venom as Eddie Brock/Venom * Kit Harrington - Game of Thrones as Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen * Michael B. Jordan - Creed II as Adonis "Donnie" Johnson Creed * Brie Larson – Captain Marvel as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Zachary Levi, Asher Angel – Shazam! as Billy Batson/Shazam * Evangeline Lilly – Ant-Man and the Wasp as Hope van Dyne/Wasp * Jason Momoa – Aquaman as Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Shameik Moore – Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse as Miles Morales/Spider-Man * Sandra Oh - Killing Eve as Eve Polastri * Chris Pratt – Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom as Owen Grady * John C. Reilly – Ralph Break the Internet as Wreck-It Ralph * Ryan Reynolds – Deadpool 2 as Wade Wilson/Deadpool * Paul Rudd – Ant-Man and the Wasp as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Kiernan Shipka - Chilling Adventures of Sabrina as Sabrina Spellman * Anya Taylor-Joy - Glass as Casey Cooke * John David Washington - BlacKkKlansman as Ron Stallworth * Maisie Williams - Game of Thrones as Arya Stark * Bruce Wills – Glass as David Dunn/The Overseer Best Villian * Yahya Abdul-Mateen II – Aquaman as David Kane/Black Manta * Riz Ahmed – Venom as Carlton Drake/Riot * Penn Badgley - You as Joe Goldberg * Wilson Bethel – Marvel's Daredevil as Agent Dex Poindexter/Bullseye * Josh Brolin – Avengers: Endgame as Thanos * Nick Castle – Halloween as Michael Myers * Henry Cavill - Mission: Impossible - Fallout as August Walker/John Lark * Emilia Clarke - Game of Thrones as Daenerys Targaryen * Jodie Comer - Killing Eve as Oksana Astankova/Villanelle * Benedict Cumberbatch – The Grinch as The Grinch * Johnny Depp – Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald as Gellert Grindelwald * Joseph Fiennes - The Handmaid's Tale as Commander Fred Waterford * Walton Goggins – Ant-Man and the Wasp as Sonny Burch * Sean Harris - Mission: Impossible - Fallout as Solomon Lane * Lena Headey - Game of Thrones as Cersei Lannister * Chris Hemsworth - Bad Times at the El Royale as Billy Lee * Samuel L. Jackson – Glass as Elijah Price/Mr. Glass * Hannah John-Kamen – Ant-Man and the Wasp as Ava Starr/Ghost * Catherine Keener – Incredibles 2 as Evelyn Deavor/Screenslaver * Dolph Lundgren - Creed II as Ivan Drago * James McAvoy – Glass as Kevin Wendell Crumb/The Horde * Fred Melamed – Adventure Time as Uncle Gumbald * Florian Munteanu – Creed II as Viktor Drago * Lupita Nyong'o - Us as Red * Chris Pratt – The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part as Rex Dangervest * Sarah Paulson - Glass as Dr. Ellie Staple * Liev Schreiber – Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * Rafe Spall - Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom as Elijah "Eli" Mills * Patrick Wilson – Aquaman as Orm/Ocean Master Best Kiss * Geraldine Viswanathan and Miles Robbins - Blockers * Gideon Adlon and Ramona Young - Blockers * Graham Phillips and Kathryn Newton - Blockers * Miles Robbins and Virginia Gardner - Halloween * Rami Malek and Aaron McCusker – Bohemian Rhapsody * Paul Rudd and Evangeline Lilly – Ant-Man and the Wasp * Amber Heard and Jason Momoa - Aquaman * Rose Leslie and Sarah Steele - The Good Fight * Bryce Dallas Howard and Chris Pratt - Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Mark Wahlberg and Rose Byrne - Instant Family * Charlie McDermott and Daniela Bobadilla - The Middle * Tom Cruise and Vanessa Kirby - Mission: Impossible - Fallout * Camila Mendes and Charles Melton - Riverdale * Ncuti Gatwa and Connor Swindells - Sex Education * Noah Centineo and Lana Condor - To All the Boys I've Loved Before * Michelle Williams and Tom Hardy - Venom Best Frightening Performance * Sandra Bullock - Bird Box * Linda Cardellini - The Curse of La Llorona * Rhian Rees - Halloween * Victoria Pedretti - The Haunting of Hill House * Alex Wolff - Hereditary Best Animal Performance * Rocket Raccoon – Avengers: Endgame * * * * * Best Virtual Performance * Josh Brolin – Avengers: Endgame as Thanos * Bradley Copper – Avengers: Endgame as Rocket Raccoon * James Corden – Peter Rabbit as Peter Rabbit * Ryan Reynolds – Pokémon Detective Pikachu as Pikachu * Hailee Steinfeld – Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse as Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen * * Best Reality Royalty * Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta * Jersey Shore: Family Vacation * The Bachelor * The Challenge * The Kardashians * The Real Housewives * Vanderpump Rules Best Reality Competition * RuPaul's Drag Race * America's Got Talent * American Idol * American Ninja Warrior * Lip Sync Battle * MasterChef Junior * The Voice Best Franchise Series * Adventure Time * American Idol * American Ninja Warrior * The Daily Show * The Simpsons * The Twilight Zone * The Voice Best Documentary * Surviving R. Kelly * At the Heart of Gold: Inside the USA Gymnastics Scandal * Free Solo * Fyre: The Greatest Party That Never Happened * McQueen * Minding the Gap * RGB Best Cameo * Toothless – America's Got Talent * Joe Russo and Jim Starlin – Avengers: Endgame * Adam Lambert – Bohemian Rhapsody * Puppycorn – The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Rep. Dan Crenshaw – Saturday Night Live * Oscar Isaac – Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Andi Osho – Shazam! Best Fight * Brie Larson vs. Gemma Chan (Captain Marvel vs. Minn-Erva) – ''Captain Marvel'' * Cast of "Avengers: Endgame" (Avengers vs. Thanos and His Army) – Avengers: Endgame * Maisie Williams vs. White Walkers – Game of Thrones * Pikachu vs. Mewtwo – Pokémon Detective Pikachu * KO, Garnet, Ben Tennyson and Raven vs. Strike – OK, K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Zachary Levi vs. Mark Strong (Shazam vs. Dr. Thaddeus Sivana) – Shazam! * Becky Lynch vs. Ronda Rousey vs. Charlotte Flair – WrestleMania 35 Best Host * Jordan Peele – ''The Twilight Zone'' * Gayle King – CBS This Morning * Trevor Noah – The Daily Show * Ellen DeGeneres – The Ellen DeGeneres Show * RuPaul – RuPaul's Drag Race * Jimmy Fallon – The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon Scene Stealer * Cailee Spaeny - Bad Times at the El Royale as Rose Summerspring * Daniela Bobadilla - The Middle as Lexie Brooks * Geraldine Viswanathan - Blockers as Kayla Mannes * Isabela Moner - Instant Family as Lizzy Viara * Sarah Steele - The Good Fight as Marissa Gold Best Duo * Colin Jost and Michael Che - 70th Primetime Emmy Awards * Chris Hemsworth and Rocket Raccoon - Avengers: Endgame * Kevin Hart and Tiffany Haddish - The Secret Life of Pets 2 * * * * Best On-Screen Team * Rami Malek, Gwilym Lee, Ben Hardy and Joe Mazzello – Bohemian Rhapsody * KO, Garnet, Ben Tennyson and Raven - OK, K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Shameik Moore, Hailee Steinfeld, Jake Johnson, Nicolas Cage, John Mulaney and Kimiko Glenn – Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Ed Helms, Jake Johnson, Hannibal Buress, Jon Hamm, Annabelle Wallis and Isla Fisher – Tag * Paul Rudd, Michael Douglas and Evangeline Lilly – Ant-Man and the Wasp * John C. Reilly, Sarah Silverman and Taraji P. Henson – Ralph Break the Internet Best Musical Moment * "Shallow" – ''A Star is Born'' * "Live Aid" – Bohemian Rhapsody * "I Will Go to War" – Creed II * "Pokémon Theme Song" – Pokémon Detective Pikachu * "Big Fun" – Riverdale * "Sunflower" – Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * "Unbreakable" – UglyDolls * "Science Must Continue" – Unikitty! Best WTF Moment * Avengers: Endgame – Thor and Korg playing Fortnite Tearjerker * The Gayle King Interview with R. Kelly – R. Kelly denies and cries * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse – SP//dr's death * The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon – Jimmy Fallon begins to turn to dust and disappear after Michael B. Jordan decides to text Thanos for help Heartwarming * The Twilight Zone – Dorian Harrison leaves to go get ice cream much to Nina's happining Trending * * * * * * * Best Anticipated Movie * Toy Story 4 * Child's Play * Doctor Sleep * Frozen II * Joker * The Lion King * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker * Terminator: Dark Fate Category:2019 Category:MTV